The Beach
by MinnieBSB
Summary: Olivia decides that she wants to go to the beach for vacation, but Rafael isn't exactly thrilled by the idea. Read to find out what happens. Decent amount of fluff. Established Barson. M rating because I felt it should have been a little higher than a T, but no major smut. Love y'all!


**AN: Hey there! I just thought this up today, so I wanted to type it up before bed. There's probably a few extra mistakes in there, so I apologize for that. Also, I understand that this is slightly OOC, but it's fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear from ya. Love y'all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters that you recognize.**

 **Helpful guide:**

 **Tammy=Olivia's college friend**

 **Rafael and Olivia have been together for a year**

"You want _me_ to go to the beach?"

"No, I want _us_ to go to the beach" Olivia clarified. "Tammy said that her beach house is ours next week if we want it".

Rafael groaned, making Olivia roll her eyes. "Tammy lives in south Jersey! You really want to drive that long just to go to the beach?"

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, giving Rafael a silent warning.

"If it saves us two thousand dollars, yes!"

She had a good point there. Tammy's place was a free vacation.

"Seriously though, who chooses to go on vacation in New Jersey?"

Even he knew that was a sad attempt.

"Fine" Olivia spat before retreating into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Thankfully Noah slept through it. Rafael plopped down on the couch, knowing damn well that he messed up. Both of them were overworked, and desperately needed some time away from work. He would give her a few minutes to calm down and then he would go in and apologize, but he wasn't going to the beach. That was final. He just couldn't! He got up and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Liv? Can we talk?"

He pushed the door open a little, expecting to find her in bed, under the covers. Two suitcases covered her side of the bed instead. She looked up at him briefly,quickly returning to her task at hand, which was fold clothes.

"What are you doing?" He questioned after a long moment.

"Packing for my trip with my son".

Rafael let out a breath. That hurt. At the same time, if that's what she wanted, he wouldn't stop her. Olivia and Noah were his whole world, and if they wanted to go, they should go. Noad hadn't been on a vacation yet, and she really needed to get away for a bit. They deserved to have a good time.

"Do you want help?" He offered lightly.

Olivia stilled, only shifting her eyes to his. She tossed the shirt down, walking over to him.

"You're seriously going to let us go without you?"

Now he was confused. "I want you to enjoy yourselves".

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. Her face buried in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the wetness there. She was crying.

"I want both of my favorite guys there" She sighed. "Please Rafi?"

"I'll go". He couldn't say no to that. She knew that he was powerless when she called him Rafi. That woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Good". She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you".

He used his thumbs to brush away her tears before kissing each cheek.

"I love you more".

The feeling of her soft lips on his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Why don't you show me exactly how much?" She whispered into his ear. He managed to reach behind her and push the suitcases off of the bed so that he could lay her down. His hands roamed her body, drawing tiny moans out of her. She grabbed his arm, pulling him down on top of her. He cupped her breasts, roughly squeezing them the way she liked. Before he could stop her, she had managed to work his pants and boxers down. Slender fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking him while she captured his lips. If she wanted to play, he would too. He eagerly ran his fingers over her pants cover mound, keeping one hand free to play with her breasts. She began to work her own pants down, desperately wanting more. Rafael easily complied, slipping his fingers into her panties, feeling exactly how ready she was. A soft knock on the door startled them.

"Mommy?" Noah called through the door. The two adults could hear the tears in his voice.

"Sorry" Olivia mouthed to her lover. They quickly made themselves presentable, letting Noah spend the night with them.

*The Next Week*

Olivia couldn't wait to finally get to their home for the next week. Noah was cranky the whole car ride, but how much patience could she really expect from a three year old? Rafael on the other hand was much worse. He looked absolutely miserable, which wasn't helping her cheer Noah up either.

"Can you at least pretend to be happy?" She finally snapped. They were only twenty minutes away and she was starting an argument.

"Liv, I'm trying. I absolutely hate the beach, but I want you and Noah to have a good time".

Instead of appeasing her, it seemed to frustrate her even more.

"I don't understand how you can hate swimming, playing in the sand, and walking the boardwalk".

"Maybe because I'm insecure about my body and I can't swim. Happy?"

She remained silent as she carefully pulled over onto the side of the road. Once they were parked, she turned to him.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yup".

Her hand reached out for his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rafael, I may be a little biased, but your body...wow".

Rafael rolled his eyes, but her compliment made him smile.

"And tons of people don't know how to swim. We aren't going deep in the water anyway. Noah is way too little to handle the waves".

He still looked a little unsure.

"How about this, we get to the house, put Noah down for his nap, and I show you exactly how smoking your body is?"

That earned a hearty laugh from him, and who was he to argue with that plan?

"If you think you're up for it, Benson".

"The real question is if you're _up_ for it, Barba".

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Rafael unlocked the door to the beach house, not expecting to see such a nice interior on the other side. Olivia carried Noah down the hall and into the first bedroom, where Tammy's son's toddler bed had been set up for them. Noah had fallen asleep right before they arrived, which didn't surprise her one bit.

"Sweet dreams, little man" She whispered to her son as she laid him down. She grabbed Rafael's hand, quickly leading them down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Wow" He sighed at the sight of the king sized bed.

"Tammy's always had good taste". She licked her lips suggestively. "Now, get on that bed so I can tell you exactly how wrong you are about that sexy body".

He laid down on the bed, pulling her down with him. Their lips met in a gentle, comforting kiss.

"So tell me counselor, what makes you insecure?"

He looked into those gorgeous brown eyes and he was reminded of the fact that he had the most loving woman in the world right in his arms.

"My stomach" He said barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of her soft hands skirting under his shirt.

"I for one love this little belly of yours. It's perfect for Noah and I to rest our heads on".

She slowly dragged the material up his abdomen until he had to help her take it off completely.

"I love that you have a bit of a belly because it's better for snuggling".

He watched in awe as she made a trail of kisses down his chest, really taking her time to show his stomach some love.

"Anywhere else?" She asked before placing a couple more kisses there.

"My uh-my thighs" He sighed. "I hate how flabby they are".

Olivia sat up, removing her own shirt in the process.

"You are crazy, Rafi. There is not an ounce of flab on your thighs". She bit her lip, popping the button of his pants open. He raised his hips enough for her to work his pants down his legs, tossing them on the floor to join his shirt. She teasingly ran her hands up and down his thighs, temporarily ignoring the fact that his boxers were still on.

"Everyone has a little bit of jiggle there, but that's only for the comfort of those who get to sit on your lap. The rest? That's all muscle, baby".

She enticingly licked her lips, preparing them for the next round of kisses. She started right above his knee, working her way up until she was met with the band of his boxers. As much as he enjoyed the attention, Rafael's manhood was begging for it. The feeling of her warm mouth so close to his member was pure torture. He abruptly sat up, scooping her up in his arms and bringing her into his lap.

"I love you" He promised. "I believe you now. I'm a ten. I'm the hottest piece of ass, okay? Now, let me make love to you".

She threw her head back laughing, letting out a squeal when Rafael flipped them over, pinning her down against the mattress.

*The Next Morning*

Olivia watched as Rafael and Noah played in the sand together. Her boys sat on the edge of the water, scooping wet sand into the bucket. Their first two sandcastles didn't turn out very well, so they were trying again. Noah happily scooped up the sand while Rafael kept an eye on him, and looking over at her whenever he had the chance. She knew that her black bikini was driving him crazy, just like his bare, glistening chest drove her wild. He looked relaxed, happy even. Out of nowhere, some leggy blonde approached Rafael and Noah. If only she could hear what she was saying...She would have to check it out herself. The blonde woman retreated as Olivia approached.

"Momma!" Noah yelled, tackling her legs.

"Hi baby! Are you making sandcastles with Rafi? What did she want?" She asked with a fake smile.

"She just wanted to tell me how much she enjoyed watching Noah and I play together. She may have mentioned something about how hot I looked" He said with a smug grin.

"See, Rafi? I told you that you were hot". She pulled him for a kiss, quickly deepening it. The kiss left him breathless. He gave her a questioning look.

"I had to show her that this beach babe is mine. All mine".

"Play in the water Momma! Play in the water Raf!" Noah whined, bringing her out of her jealous haze.

"Alright, let's go play in the water".

A few days later, Rafael's mother arrived. After talking it over, the couple decided that it would be nice to extend an invite to her. She hadn't been on a vacation in years, plus she loved spending time Noah. Of course, his mother was more than happy to babysit, insisting that they go out her very first night there.

The sun was beginning to set, but Rafael convinced her to take a walk on the beach with him. Although, she had to admit that it was like a scene out of a romance novel. Her hair was perfectly tousled by the wind, while her sundress flowed with each step. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the jetty, where they sat to watch as the sun set a bit more. Rafael had one arm around her shoulders, holding her against his chest where she rested.

"You know, Liv, before this week, I really hated the beach. I didn't see how getting sand everywhere and swimming in water that people use as a restroom could be any fun, but you showed me how". He heard her laugh, but continued speaking.

"I was so nervous about showing my body, but you made me see good in the things I hated about myself. You have taught me so much about life that I never would have learned if it weren't for you. You and Noah have taught me how to love, and how to accept that love in return".

She sat up, looking into his eyes.

"Olivia Benson, you have taught me how to love myself. That's something that I never thought I'd be able to do. When I was younger, I swore off having a family. I didn't think that I could have a successful career _and_ build a family, but you proved me wrong. I love you Olivia. I love you for your pure heart and determination to make the world better. I love you for making my world better...for being my world".

Despite the fact that she was sitting, he got down on one knee and retrieved a jewelry box from his pocket.

"I want to have a permanent place in your world, and in Noah's. So, Olivia Margaret Benson, will you please marry me?"

She gave him a teary smile, excitedly nodding.

"Yes, Rafael. Yes, yes, yes!".

*Fin*

 **AN: I would like to add that the Jersey thing was not meant with any malice. I'm from there, haven't lived there for a few years, but I thought it'd be funny. Love y'all!**


End file.
